The Enemy Of My Enemy Is ?
by Silver Mouse
Summary: Hi hi! It's me aurora! It was going to be a great team up of Team Skippers greatest rivals David The Octopus and Dr. Blowhole! But the former made one big mistake that lead to a betrayal of the ladder! Can The North Wind be saved by an unlikely new team up? And what does Silver Lightening play in all this? Ending of the Silver Lighting Arch


David The Octopus and Dr. Blowhole laughed over their newest invention while rubbing their fins or tentacles together in an arguably cliché evil sort of way. Blowhole then jolted slightly feeling a need to do something. After waiting for Dave to finish laughing Blowhole asked him where the 'little dolphins room' was. Dave told him where it was so he pointed his segway in that direction. In his growing rush he turned into the wrong room.

It was the security room of Daves first back up base, as the first was destroyed in the battle in New York. This was a bother for him for two reasons: one was obvious to anyone who saw the way he was wiggling on his segway. (As he was doing the time honored pee pee dance or wiggle in his case.) The second way was only known to those who knew him well: his little sister Doris was in a tank looking to be in the half sleep dolphins use to rest but also looking a bit sickly. When some of Daves octopus lackeys went to tend her she jolted awake and tried to fight them away from her. Blowhole quickly became very angry as he analyzed all the systems he could see before him. He knew that he could get around these systems himself, but to do it without being caught he'd need help because of all the guards. There was simply no way he could get passed everything to get Doris out of there before a shift change if he was alone.

Blowhole was about to say that he was going to get Dave for this, but he heard the shift change coming so he fired a laser beam down the hall to distract them so he could get into the next room which turned out to be the 'little dolphins room'. It even had a little picture of a dolphin on it. Blowhole made a deadpan expression then went in before he was spotted. After doing what he had originally needed the room for, he had his segway pop out his cell phone. Which he then used to send Kowalski an urgent text pretending to be Doris accidentally using her brothers phone. He was to meet who he thought was his girlfriend the next day at the New York City Docks. Kowalski of course agreed to come. Blowhole then called his HQ to tell his lobsters to stop the link up of his and Daves computer systems. The lobsters were confused but did as their boss told them. Said boss then went back to the owner of the base he was in

"Hey Dave I called my base to check on how the link up was going and they told me that there was some issue with it." Blowhole said as he wheeled back in. "Cant even make good help these days! The little idiots!" He then face flipper-ed.

"I understand that. When your ready to come back I'll text you my location." Dave said with an understanding look.

Blowhole nodded at him: "Right I got your number, I'll be off then. But I'll see you soon."

Kowalski drove The Teams little pink car to the docks just as Doris had asked him to. Upon arrival he immediately went to look for her. Fearing that she was somehow hurt or she had asked him here to break up with him. He didn't think he could handle the latter, unlike the former. After calling for his lady he heard a splash and went into a belly slide right to it. He may have been worried but that didn't mean he couldn't be prompt.

Hearing Kowalskis voice calling for his sister jolted Blowhole out of his dolphin half sleep harshly enough that he splashed. By the time he remembered what was going on Kowalski was standing on the dock staring at him. For a moment neither of them moved, then suddenly in a blur of motion Kowalski went for a walkie talkie in his feathers as he tried to turn and run as Blowhole went to grab him. The tall penguin didn't make it three steps before he was caught in the bigger mammals grip who also took away his walkie before biting it in half and wrapping a flipper around his captives beak.

"Shh Kowalski! Calm down!" said Blowhole "I didn't call you here to hurt you!"

Kowalski stopped struggling, but glared at the dolphin.

"I n-n-nee-need you help." Blowhole stuttered out ignoring the glare like he had so many others from he and his team.

Kowalski gave him an amazed yet skeptical look.

"Its Doris. Shes being experimented on by an octopus that goes by Dave and I can prove it. I have a high definition recording of the footage on my segway." said Blowhole "I'm going to let you up now. Don't try to scream and don't try to run or we will just end up like this again. Got it?"

Kowalski nodded so Blowhole let him up then carried him to his hidden segway, which had towed there while swimming. He climbed up on to it then hit the buttons in the right order. Just before the on the wall projection came up Kowalski asked: "So you have your segway record everything? Why?"

"Well originally it was so when I ruled the world I could make a movie with the footage to show my subjects."

"And now?"

"Its mostly for uploading funny videos of people doing dumb things. I use the money I get from them to cover some of my over head expenses."

Kowalskis gave a satisfied snort of laughter at that. Blowhole ignored it and showed him what he needed to show him. He only showed him what he observed in the security room and after for the moment. Kowalski was horrified by the fact that Doris was in the clutches of that eight-armed-evil-doer!

Then he snapped back around to look at Blowhole: "How do I know that this is not some kind of trick?"

"Kowalski I may be evil, but I do love my little sister!" said Blowhole "And I know more of what Dave is planning but I want to get her out of there first. I cant do that without your help. I'm not fast enough to take out all the systems surrounding her before a shift change! Once we get her out and we know shes going to be OK all three of us will go to Skipper and I will help you take Dave down as revenge for messing with my little sister! Because no one messes with someones younger siblings. How would you feel if that was Private he was experimenting on?!"

"Actually I already know what that feel like." Kowalski said calmly after Blowholes passionate answer. He then thought back to how Blowhole had reacted when he found out that he was dating Doris. He had gone into full blown protective big brother mode on him!

"Come on Kowalski whats that old saying? The enemy of my enemy is . . . ?"

"Cliche! Lets roll!" said Kowalski jumping down from the segway where he had been placed. "But if you try anything-"

"I wont!" Blowhole said quickly. "I promise on my sister that I wont." He then extended his flipper to Kowalski who shook it.

"Promise excepted." Kowalski then said.

They made it to and inside Daves base because of Blowholes knowledge of it/Blowhole leave a tracking device in 'the little dolphins room'. It wasn't very easy but they made it to the correct room right at a shift change and had a whole shift to free Doris and haul haunch out of there which was what they had wanted. Kowalski took out every camera he saw before going to work on the holding and security systems around Doris. Her brother right there with him. Once they got her out with not much time to spare she hugged them both.

"OK we are going to need a distraction to get out, there were more systems then you thought there were." said Kowalski

"Well I had a very limited view, but that being said I came prepared in the possibility of that being the case." said Blowhole having his segway pop out a flash drive. This he plugged into the computer and after but a few pushed buttons the hive like main system of Daves base began to have a complete melt down.

The three bolted but then Kowalski saw something on one of the screens that made him stop: "Silver Lightning?! What would a record of her be doing here?" he stared at the screen in amazement trying to memorize the data that was coming up as best he could. While doing so a tube shaped containment unit that she had been kept in, according to the screen, began to fall on him. This was because the mobile base was overloading now and shaking itself apart. If not saved soon the base would be destroyed. Blowhole whizzed through on his segway just in time and saved him. The screen he was looking at fell too and was destroyed on impact with the floor.

"Nice save, I owe you one!" Kowalski said

"Nah, I owed you for helping me get my sister out of here!" Blowhole answered wincing as he had gotten burned by some of the live wires that had been flipping through the air like angry snakes. They then rejoined Doris and escaped just as the over load was being tended to on the main bridge of the base.

Dave was happy about how fast that this was being done as his base was saved and most of his stored data was likewise, but he was still fuming that this happened at all. "Drew, Cary, get me all the security footage from the passed two days that you can get!" he shouted at two of his underlings. "Will, Smith work on finding what was the cause of this by looking in the room that sensors indicate this thing started! Once you do trace it in every way possible! I want the one who did this!"

The four underlings he issued commands to gave a "Yes Sir!" in their strange bubbly language and went quickly to their tasks.

It wasn't long until he got the footage he asked for. Dave fast forward through most of it as it was nothing more then normal day to day operations. Yet when he saw Blowhole heading to 'the little dolphins room' he watched at normal speed and saw him end up in the wrong room and how angry he got in there.

"Betty, White do either of you remember the name of Experimental Subject Thirty-Nine by chance?" he asked of the two octopus that normally worked in the lab.

White shook his head, but Betty promptly told him: "Doris Sir!"

Dave thought for a moment then grinned: "Blowhole said he had a little sister named Doris as she called to check on him early on, obviously before we caught her. I know at least one of the people who was dumb enough to sabotage my base, but there is no way he could have done this alone. No matter though we will find out who his partner in crime was soon enough I imagine." He then told the two underlings to go to the bridge and command their heading be changed to one that was code named Attack Area X.

They replied with a bubbled "Yes Sir!" but then asked "Why is it called Attack Area X?"

"The X makes it sound cool." Dave answered grinning. "Now go!" They did so quite amused by that answer as Dave grinned more at what was to happen next!

Skipper was very angry that Kowalski had worked alongside Blowhole, but Doris defended him and wouldn't let Skipper lay a wing on him either. She grabbed and held him away from Skipper. Kowalski snuggled in grinning.

Both Rico and Blowhole rolled their eyes at that then grinned at each other. When Skipper looked over at them they acted like it never happened.

"Skipper let me tell you something!" said Kowalski "After we got Doris out I got distracted and stopped to look at this screen that was next to a containment unit. As the base started shaking the containment unit fell. Blowhole saved me from being crushed."

Hearing this caused some of Skippers anger to leave him only to be replaced by amazement: "Well, in light of that I will hear him out then. What is Dave planning?"

"Hes going to take The North Wind and make them his own army with a combination of control collars and controlling bio-mechanical armor." Blowhole answered "The latter will only go on the ones that can fight the best or have the most brut strength."

"And how did you fit into all this?" Skipper asked

"Hes not as tech savvy as I am, even though he can hack very well, he specializes more in genetics and mutations. He called me in to help take down North Winds defenses then I was to help him find and get you four as well, hes still mad at you. In addition to helping with the bio-mechanical armor as that is very different then the collars." said Blowhole "I could counter/destroy what I made for him though if you will let me barrow Kowalski for speeds sake. Hes expecting me to call in the next few days to meet back up with him to bring him uh one more piece of the puzzle lets say."

"And whats that then?" asked Private tilting his head.

"It doesn't matter because I'm not going to bring that to him." Blowhole answered looking a bit cocky. "The annoyance at that will make a good distraction for me to run the counters to what I already made."

"And while that is going on what do you think we will be doing?" asked Skipper raising a non-eyebrow.

"Heading to The North Wind HQ and telling them where Dave is and his plan of course." Blowhole answered as if the answer was obvious.

Skipper grinned at that: "We don't have to go there. We can just call!" He then went down below to do just that with Rico and Private following him.

"You didn't tell Skipper the reason I saved you." said Blowhole turning to Kowalski who was still being held by Doris.

"I didn't need to tell him why, he just needed to know that you did. You can tell him that later if you want to." Kowalski replied with a slight shrug before cuddling Doris again.

Blowhole just grinned at the penguins sneakiness before jolting at something behind the other two as they only heard the slight sound of wings. Seeing her brothers reaction Doris turned and jumped as well: "You!"

"Me!" said Silver Lightning sounding perky even through the voice distorter in her helmet like mask. She tilted her head when she saw Blowhole with a sound that was almost growl like.

"What?" he asked sounding a bit nervous

"Your hurt, burns. Let me help you?" she then said

Still looking very nervous he let her tend his burns with some supplies she got from the Vet Station. After that she also tended Doris with some injections she had on her person seeming to know what she had gone through just by looking at her. They came from a gun like device that had a built in sterilizer. Three shots went into the lady dolphin one shot went into Silver Lightning.

"Why do you carry that?" asked Kowalski with a sad face.

"I have to give myself shots every once in a while to- its just medicine don't worry about it. Doris may only need one more dose of each that I gave her later, if that. I think its been caught early enough." Silver Lightning answered not fully looking at him as she looked Doris over one more time. "Your not hurt are you?"

"No me and the other penguins are just fine." Kowalski answered

"Thats good to hear!" she said sounding perky again looking up at last.

Kowalski was just about to tell her what he saw in Daves base when they all heard Skipper suddenly shout: "Classified get out of there! Move!"

Private then shouted: "Oh No!"

Kowalski jumped down through the hatch wanting know what was going on, Silver Lighting was very soon crawling out if the tunnel behind the big fish with her wings folded very tightly followed by the two dolphins. This was in time to hear Classified yell: "Corporal! What are you doing?!"

After hearing some loud fighting sounds and a loud roar they all assumed was from the polar bear they heard Corporal yell back: "Go! Go Now!" Then the transmission was cut off.

"NO! No no no no no!" said Silver Lighting sounding very scared. "I have to go! Ill be back but I have to go! Stay put until I get back. I don't want to loose any of you guys!" She then very gently helped the dolphin siblings out of the fish tunnel and went out through it.

"What was that?!" said Skipper snapping around to glare at Blowhole.

"It seems that Dave has made his move early. He must have somehow figured out that I sabotaged his base." he answered looking unnerved. "I was hoping that base would have been destroyed and that he would have to use his much slower second back up mobile base. Hes better at tech then I thought he was."

"You underestimated your opponent." said Kowalski

"Isn't that as cliche as what I said before?"

"Perhaps but its also as true as what you said before." Kowalski answered with a slight grin. Everyone else just blinked at the two for a moment.

"Should we go after Silver Lighting Skipper?" asked Private

"Not yet but we should try to hack her North Wind communicator to talk to her." Skipper answered sounding worried for the one he had code named 'Winged Mistress'.

Blowhole indeed hacked her communicator right before she found Agent Classified in a snare poles loop being handled by an Animal Control Officer. She jumped when she head his voice in her helmet: "Gah! Blowy not so loud!"

"Blowy? Is that really what your going to call me?" he asked with a deadpan look on his face. The whole thing made the penguins laugh as they could hear what she was saying.

"Its your new code name, your welcome!" she said in a sing song voice. This one really made Skipper laugh as he had said something similar when he had code named her. "Anyway, be quite as I'm getting Classified."

"One quick question first! Do you know his real name? He wouldn't tell us." said Kowalski

"I do actually but I cant tell anyone. Its part of an agreement we have."

The whole HQ sagged with disappointment, but kept silent as they heard Silver Lightning approach someone: "Excuse my Miss? But what are you doing with this dog?" The penguins all grinned at hearing their gray wolf friend being referred to as a dog as Skipper had teased him like that.

"Wow Silver Lightning! Never thought I'd see you for myself." The Animal Control Lady said "He has no collar so I have to take him to the pound."

"Ah, can I take a look at him first? See, my friends dog got out after his bath today. She always takes his collar off for that and didn't get a chance to put it back on before he got away and I said that I'd look for him as part of my day rounds around the city." Silver Lighting said

"Well alright, be careful though. He was growling at me before."

"Oh hes sweet don't worry. The people who had him before though would use a pole like this on him as (with air quotes) "a discipline tool", but they were far from gentle. He has a scar to prove it. It was the pole that he was growling at not you. Its that scar that sets him apart you see. If this guy is him I'll know for sure and show you course. I also have his papers with me." Silver Lightning looked and indeed found the scar around his neck. Though it had been from some past battle not from what she had described. She showed it to the lady along with real papers for him. This made the penguins laugh so hard they had to mute the sound on their end so they wouldn't be heard. They could still hear the other end though.

"Ah yes its all hear. Everything is in order. Let me get a leash for him for you and you can take him back to your friend Athena." said The Animal Control Officer after carefully looking over the papers.

"That would be very nice thanks. I didn't think to grab a leash on my way out." Silver Lightning then said. She noticed that the others at HQ laughed particular hard about Agent Classified being on a leash, but also noticed the sounds of attention being grabbed by the mention of the name Athena as the sound was turned back on.

The snare pole was removed from his neck and a collar and leash were gently put on. The lady then pet him to make friends. Classified gave her a gentle rub with his head to let her know there were no hard feelings. He had pretended to be a dog before so it wasn't hard for him, he just hated doing it. The leash was then handed to Silver Lighting, who also petted him like a well loved dog, she even kissed him on the head before giving him a hug.

"Awe, sure your not Athena?" asked the lady with a wink.

"Ha Ha very funny, do I look like the black haired lady in the picture that went with the papers?" replied Silver Lightning standing back up.

"Hee, well I cant see your face so who knows? Though she doesn't have scales so you have a point. Either way I recommend getting your furry friend here chipped in case he gets away again."

"Right I'll tell her that, thanks." She and Classified then walked away. When they were at a safe distance away Classified cleared his throat in an irritated way. Silver Lightning grinned: "I had to make it believable didn't I?"

"I rather think you over sold it." Classified whispered

"Sometimes thats what it takes."

"The penguins could hear all of that couldn't they?" asked Classified with a dead pan look on his face.

"Well, alright theres that too." she snorted when she said that. "And you said the word penguins correctly that time! Yay!"

The wolf just shook his head slightly as they walked in reply.

"So where are Eva and Short-fuse?"

"They should be waiting for us at the duck pond in Central Park. Eva was carrying the little guy last time I saw them. We had to split up as we were bing chased and thats where I told them I'd meet them."

They spoke no more until they met the other two who asked him what took him so long and why he was on a leash. This story was told and both of them couldn't help but laugh a little at their bosses expense. They needed it too seeing as one of their team was in the arms of the Classified felt really guilty four then headed to Team Skipper HQ to get briefed on what had happened to The North Wind HQ and by extension them. They went in through the big fish tunnel. Silver Lighting emerged first with Short-fuse and Eva riding under her wings with their heads poking out cutely. Classified came in right after them.

"Blowhole!" shouted Classified as soon as he laid his eyes on the male dolphin.

"Whoa simmer down there wolf-y-kins!" Silver Lighting said

"He is a wanted- Wait wolf-y-kins?!" said Classified getting flustered.

"Ha! I knew that would work!" said Silver Lightning with a laugh.

Kowalski quickly explained what had happened before and why Blowhole was there.

"Oh well, fine then but Im watching you sea mammal." Classified then said pointing at him sounding very much like Skipper.

"Fine, so what happened to you guys already?" Blowhole replied impatiently.

"Well we called HQ to talk to them about uh well that isn't important." He briefly glanced at Silver Lightning before quickly continuing: "But the call went weird as soon as it was picked up. The power at HQ was cut, but came right back on a moment later, it being emergency power of course. Then someone yelled 'This virus is destroying everything!'. This was followed by the sounds of explosions then someone else yelled 'The ones wearing the strange armor cant be stopped!' The sounds of battle then filled the transmission."

"Then I saw that our signal was being traced so I cut it. I had thought I had done so in time, but they found us while we were trying to come up with a plan." said Eva

"Not only did we get attacked by a bunch of octopus, but people we know too! They were vicious!" said Short-fuse looking very unnerved.

"If Corporal hadn't gotten us out who knows, we might be in that weird stuff attacking you guys right now!" said Classified "Course he is now caught-" He then sighed.

Skipper went over and patted him: "Yeah you were right on how it feels."

Classified gave him a slight ironic grin for that.

"Is it just me or did what happen in their HQ sound familiar?" asked Kowalski "Before the explosions and battle I mean."

Blowhole then face-flipper-ed: "My flash drive! The one I used on Daves base! I must have accidentally left it behind! He must have used the virus it had on it to take out The North Winds tech defenses after a large frontal attack took out their first line of defenses and served as a distraction!"

"This just got a hole lot harder. How are we going to take down an entire army?" asked Private

"Kowalski Options!" Silver Lightning suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at Skipper then at her. She made a strange sound before saying: "What? Skipper is not the only one who dose that with their own version of a Kowalski." She then shrugged. They all looked at each other and shrugged too.

"You didn't tell anyone where our base was did you?" Skipper asked Classified.

"I didn't know you even had a base, though Im not shocked that you do." he replied

"And you Blowy?"

He made a face at being called that again (to which Skipper smirked) then said "I was planning to tell Dave, but I didn't get that far. If I had he'd probably have come here first to get you guys."

Skipper grinned: "Then he just made a huge mistake!"

"Orders Skipper?" asked Kowalski as he and the other two penguins stood at attention suddenly.

"Kowalski, you work with Blowy to make counters and such for what he and Dave created. Private and Rico ready our sub. We are headed to Blowholes base to prepare for battle, but make sure the sub is ready for such in case there is a trap set there for him." Skipper barked "Team Classified I'm guessing you lost your plane? -(gets nodded at)- OK then pack your sea sick meds you will have to ride with us and to fit Classified will have to face down Kowalskis Shrinky Shrinker Ray, as will The Winged Mistress."

"Fan-bloody-tastic." said Classified resting his head in one paw.

"Your so British, I just love it." said Silver Lightning

"Winged Mistress you will be our scout and a back up fighter in case we need a fight to be a diversion." Skipper continued with a grin after blinking at what she said.

"Uh-" said Classified, Eva and Short-fuse looking a bit nervous.

"Problem?" asked Skipper raising a non-eyebrow.

"Remember that containment unit I told you nearly fell on me before?" said Kowalski looking a bit awkward.

Skipper nodded at him looking confused, but sensing something heavy was coming his way.

"Well there was a screen right next to it. It showed that Silver Lightning was the one contained within." said Kowalski looking at her then looking away. He was scared that she might be angry or upset that they found out.

She didn't react much as all but him, Classified, Eva and Short-fuse looked at her in shock.

"Yes I was mutated by Dave after the little girl who had him in a snow globe dropped it and it broke. He returned to his normal size, though not appearance according to Classified, -(who snorted)- within seconds. He went for the little one and her mother but I tackled him and yelled 'Don't think so calamari!' He got insulted as of course calamari is actually fried squid, which I think is quite tasty."

The other snorted at that.

"Anyway he then said 'Fine then, I'll take you instead!' He grabbed a pipe and swung it at me but he missed. So another of his arms got me around the waste tying my arms down. He squeezed really hard and the next thing I knew I was in his lab and he was running all sorts of tests on me."

She broke off there as she was finely getting emotional. Private went over and patted her looking to be about to cry himself. She petted him, which calmed down. Silver Lighting continued when she was composed again: "I eventually played possum in a semi-mad state and thus was able to escape. I didn't get to far as I was semi-mad, lousy at flying and was very cold as we were near one of the frozen poles. I managed to get on a very large ice burg. I didn't really care where I was though as I was out of that lab. I took off what remained of the instruments that had been attached to me, plus a defective control collar. -(looks at Blowhole)- Obviously that model had been a prototype."

"So how did you end up with The North Wind?" Doris asked with some hesitation.

"I just laid there, the cold helping me to keep my senses. Then suddenly I had a huge shadow looming over me. I fully opened my eyes and saw a polar staring me down. I looked at him and said 'Well what are waiting for? You going to eat me or not?' He tilted his head and said back 'I don't want to hurt you, I want to help you. I was out on a survival training mission with my cute little friend and heard a strange sound. You don't look so good, but your still very pretty.' The polar bear was of course Corporal and the little friend was Short-fuse. They brought me back to their HQ and helped me. They still do of course, but as it went at first they were only ones I would talk to, shortly followed by Eva and Classified when I was sure they were friends with them, not just team mates. When I needed something like a medic to take care of things like injures from bouts of madness or aggression, to also figuring out what substances make me insane and such like you guys saw, one of them had to be nearby or I would refuse. Before you ask, I couldn't help doing that. I don't really know why."

"It was probably fear that they might do something bad to you if the ones you trusted weren't there, subconsciously anyway." said Blowhole

When she tilted her head at him he pointed at his cybernetic eye. She nodded at him.

"So why are you back in NYC?" asked Skipper in a gentle tone that surprised those who didn't know him as well as his team.

"After I was trained to fly by Eva, to control my mutations and figured out what medicines I needed -(holds up gun like device)- I requested to come here. I knew Dave would come back looking for me sometime and I wanted to be ready. The North Wind Higher Ups wouldn't let me do it alone course. Personally I don't think they trust me. So Team Classified volunteered to come chaperone." She answered.

"None of us think of it like that though." said Eva

"But they know who you are?" asked Kowalski

"Yes and I know what Classifieds real name is as I heard he and his mom on a video chat once. She was having trouble with it, but she said his real name." They could hear the amusement in her distorted voice. Classified looked a bit awkward but didn't say anything. "I promised not to tell anyone what his name is if he promised never to tell anyone mine. He found that quite fair."

The wolf grinned and nodded: "And she was very nice about the whole thing as well."

"I'm sorry, but I have to ask." said Blowhole "What in the name of gravy was Dave trying to do with you?"

"Well as close as I can figure, he was trying to make something like a dragon/human hybrid type of creature to be used as a weapon." answered Silver Lightning.

Those who hadn't heard that already looked shocked.

"Wait! Master Croc said that you were dragon like! Remember?" said Skipper

"How could I forget, also sorry for nearly tearing you guys apart at the end of that little adventure."

"Ah, don't sweat it Winged Mistress, you weren't yourself." said Skipper with a dismissive wave of his wing.

Silver Lightning petted him for that with a sigh of relief.

"So that other piece of the puzzle your were to find Francis?" asked Doris

"Yes it was her, course he didn't refer to her as Silver Lightning or by a name." Blowhole answered "I doubt he knew her real name."

"What did he refer to her as?" asked Short-fuse

"Project SL, Experimental Subject Thirty-Eight." said Blowhole

"I was Experimental Subject Thirty-Nine!" said Doris after gasping.

She was then hugged by her brother then Kowalski. Who didn't feel awkward at all that Eva, his ex-girlfriend, was in the room. She didn't feel such either because the two parting was a mutual one. She wanted to protect him so he wouldn't be used to get to her or her team and he felt that they were growing apart for a while. They were still close friends though.

"I guess he thought a water dragon like creature would serve him better." commented Silver Lightning clenching an angry fist.

"You kept the initials SL so he would know it was you?" asked Eva

"I want to get him most likely more then you guys do. So yes I did. Reckless perhaps but still. Plus the name Silver Lightning is just plain awesome!" she replied with a grin.

The others grinned at that, they couldn't help it. They had to agree that it was a decent super hero name.

"Anyway back to the point, I think me being a diversion is a great idea. He wants me back in his slimy clutches so lets give him a chance at it. Well, not a real chance of course."

"I'm guessing you have a plan then?" asked Kowalski grinning.

"Yes and its a doozy!" she replied grinning back.

Two days later saw the now very much expanded team in Blowholes newest mobile base arriving very near the outside of The North Winds Headquarters. Kowalski, Eva and Blowhole had mostly worked in the on board lab together coming up with a counter virus for the one that was used on The North Winds System and Eva knew how to get the back up system working to restore it. They also created an over ride program for the control collars that worked by a small remote. The bio-mechanical armor on the other hand was proving to be a bit more of a challenge.

"I don't really get it, why is this so hard?" said Kowalski

"Because I designed the mechanical part of the armor, so I could figure out how to counter it, but since half of the armor is mutated biologic crafted by Dave it will only have a limited effect. My specialty is tech not mutation. True I made The Diaboli-gizer, but to be honest I copied the idea from Daves Medusa Serum Ray." Blowhole explained rubbing his head in annoyance. Though not at Kowalski, but at how limited their ability was to counter the armor.

"May I be so bold as to tell you my take on this situation?" Silver Lightning said from the door. She didn't enter the lab like Doris, who came in on a segway with food for the three of them. She didn't seem to want to.

"At this point we could use all the suggestions we can get." said Eva

Blowhole and Kowalski nodded in agreement.

"Use a combination if the over ride program for the collars as thats seems to be stronger then the counter you made for the armor anyway, then shot of adrenaline and emotion." said Silver Lightning

"Adrenaline?!" said the three in amazement.

"But that would just make the wearer stronger and thus more dangerous!" said Kowalski

"Thats where the emotion comes in. The over ride program weakens the armors hold on its wearer, making them emotional in some way to will snap them back to their senses, the shot of adrenaline makes them strong enough to tear the armor off of them before it can regain control." she said rather calmly.

"That makes sense I guess, I mean emotions snapped us back to our senses after we got blasted by Daves ray, but its still a huge gamble depending on what your opponent is." said Kowalski

"Well I didn't say it wasn't." said Silver Lightning

"Even I don't like the sound of that!" said Blowhole

Doris looked at him proudly hearing that, but had to ask: "How would you get adrenaline shots anyway?"

"Daves own lab of course, also from The North Winds Med Lab, if needed. As its an ingredient in one of the medicines I carry." she replied simply.

"Don't even think about it!" said Classified He had come to inform the ones in the lab of their arrival. "Besides that trick wont work on all of them, just ones their opponent know personally."

"Well I wouldn't use it lightly, only if I had to as if you get someone emotional enough an adrenaline rush happens on its own." said Silver Lightning calmly. "And you may have a good point there, I guess I didn't think my idea through as well as I thought."

"What do your medicines do anyway?" asked Blowhole

"One keeps me from being savage and two others keep my mutations under control." she replied "One keeps my strength at a level where I can control it and touch others without hurting them accidentally. That one allows another one to work, its effect is keeping certain mutated muscles from growing in a way that would make it impossible for me to stand up right in addition it makes me less dragon like and more like a pretty gargoyle. That second item was a lucky side effect though. -(grins)- The last one is simply a strong pain killer."

"When you treated me you only took one shot, which was it?" asked Doris

"Thats the one that keeps my aggression level down. The others I gave to you so you wouldn't start to mutate because I could see that you were." Silver Lightning answered "When given early enough it was found that it was a cure for Daves mutations."

"But for you its only control treatments." said Blowhole in an oddly subdued voice.

"Correct, one will notice that I no longer touch others. Its because that was the last of that medicine I had same with the others, save for the kind that keeps me safe to be near." said Silver Lightning "I always carry extra of that just in case, as the others are more for my own comfort. Of course as stated prior if I were to get hit with the wrong substance that was strong enough that medicine would get canceled out and I'd go savage."

"So you will be in pain soon?" asked Kowalski

"Yes, but as soon as I loose the ability to walk upright that pain will be gone, but on the plus side I will be stronger and more intimidating."

"Well, anyway we have arrived and I'm sorry to say that I lost track of Rico." said Classified before anyone got sad.

"Oh no!" said both Kowalski and Blowhole. There was then a series of small explosions from a room at the other end of the corridor, followed by mad laughter.

"Found him!" said everyone in the room, all but one looking pretty amused, as Blowhole face-flipper-ed.

Silver Lighting with four commando penguins and a fully loaded segway riding Doris kicked the door down to the main atrium. Which was impressive as she was now on all fours and moving very cat like. She growled before the lot of them shouted: "David The Octopus! Show me your tentacles!" On a huge overhead screen, that usually showed news and the occasional birthday or birth announcement, Daves face appeared. Team Skipper laughed as he was still as cute as the last time they had seen him, only difference was he was full size.

"Ah theres my favorite little science project!" he said making a face at being laughed at. "You know I had a feeling that you ended up with The North Wind so I figured I would go after them. What better way to get back into that head of yours?"

"Oh ho ho, you never left!" Silver Lightning said with a growling voice.

"Really? Sweet!" said Dave sounding perky. "Well then lets get to the testing shall we? After all I need to test my latest successful creations strength, now don't I? -(glares at Doris)- This will show me if and where I need to make improvements." He hit a button on an (unseen by them) control panel. This caused some doors to open. North Wind agents, some wearing control collars and some the bio-mechanical armor, came out and surrounded the group. There were all kinds of animals, some wolves, some full grown harp seals, even some monkeys. Yet the biggest one to come out was a polar bear that all but Doris knew. "Attack!" said Dave in a sing-song voice.

"You guys take the others, I'm on Corporal!" said Silver Lightning She then ran right at him like a jungle cat.

"Your heard the lady! Deploy!" barked Skipper He then threw a grinning Rico at rather large monkey, who he blinded with a hacked up bandanna and rode like a bucking horse knocking over several other attackers. Skipper followed in his wake knocking out the fallen ones with a chop to the neck and the breaking of control collars. On the other side of the room Doris was going though the ranks of and blasting others down with Kowalski using one of the remotes for the control collars. This remote deactivated the collars, the catch being that the wearer of it was zapped by the collar into the land of la la. The group tended to avoid the ones in the armor when they could and blast them hard if they couldn't. Privates method was working well though as he was using Quantum Hyper cute on them on after the other. He'd then tear at the armor as best as he could after they were down.

Dave wasn't to thrilled with the penguins tearing them down so fast, but those ones they were fighting were mostly distractions and to tire them anyway. What Dave was really interested in was the battle in the center of the atrium between his favorite test subject and the largest predator on land.

"Corporal, you cant let Dave control you! You've got to snap out of it!" Silver Lightning said as the two grappled. She was at a disadvantage because not only was she in pain from being upright, but also because she was much shorter then he. This Corporal suddenly used to his advantage as he flipped her over him and onto the floor on her back. He then went to punch her but missed as she rolled. Now back on all fours she jumped at him with a roar like sound. By adding power to the jump by flapping her wings Silver Lightning tackled him to the floor and tore a section of his armor off once they were there. He reacted with a pain and anger filled roar and hit her full force in the head then kicking her into another of the (for the moment) enemy who was about to shoot Doris with a tranquilizer dart. This wolf was knocked out while Silver Lightning was only dazed protected not only by her mutations, but by her very hard helmet like mask that was irreparably damaged. She had no choice to remove it. All the penguins gasped at the sight of the glaring face that was uncovered, which had not a scratch on it.

Classified, Eva, Short-fuse and Blowhole managed to sneak into the pipe system under the base. "What is this a sewer?" asked Blowhole as he climbed onto his segway. He towed it with him as he swam with the others like he had twice before.

"Sort of as this system is where all the waste water goes, but its also a very large filtering system as well." answered Classified

"Clever, wish the humans were smart enough to think of something like this." said Blowhole

"Don't we all." said Eva while Short-fuse snorted.

They went through a complex series of large pipes until they were led by Classified to one that was topped with a manhole like covering that was as close to the a computer lab as possible.

"How do you know how to get around down here so well?" asked Blowhole

"I worked down here during my time being trained and made sure to memorize the whole layout to keep from getting lost and I also liked to sneak into the computer labs and goof around on the internet from time to time." he answered The others grinned.

They went topside and were attacked almost immediately. Blowhole used a button on his segway that worked like the remote that Kowalski had on those he could as the others fought from behind their position. Then some came wearing the armor. They managed to split the group from their little bundle and spread them through the corridor. One of these threw Short-fuse who landed on Blowholes segway hitting all the buttons at once and causing an overload. This broke the device but caused it to send out an electro magnetic pulse (EMP) that caused the tech of the armor to malfunction in a way that burned most of the biologic away thus freeing them from its control either completely or just long enough for them to rip it off depending on how far they were from the segway. It was a bit painful but the agents didn't much care. They all wanted to know what was going on. They were told briefly on the way to the computer lab. Blowholes segway still worked, but all but the activation button was useless.

"EMP, wow now why didn't I think of that!" Blowhole said to himself as they were moving.

"With a little computer magic I could set something like that off through the whole base." said Eva once they got there.

"Whats the catch?" asked Short-fuse after breaking a control collar off an attackers neck after Classified knocked him out.

"Well I need to get the computer system back up and running completely, not on back up to have enough power and as soon as that happens Dave will know where we are. Thus he may be able to counter me or at least slow me down long enough to capture us."

"I think I have an idea!" said Blowhole prying open the trap door on his segway. He then pulled the modified flash drive out that had the program that deactivated the collars. It was modified in such a way that it could send the program out like a remote, but it could still be worked like a normal flash drive. "That back up system has enough power to send this program out right?"

"Yes." said Eva with a blink.

"Good! Then send it out in part to distract Dave then I will go at him while you get the full system ready with the EMP blast as the other part of the distraction that is if you can track him with the black up system. He wants revenge on me for messing with him so its perfect." said Blowhole

"If hes broadcasting I can." said Eva

"Your going in unarmed?" asked Classified

"No, I got a laser function on my cybernetic eye if I need it and he doesn't know that." Blowhole then grinned in a devious way.

This Classified returned: "Alright then we shall go with your plan." He then went to a cupboard and pulled out some communicators. One he kept for himself, one he tossed to their freed escort and a third he crudely attached to the segway so Blowhole could use it. "You cadets will go with our aquatic ally here and back him up. You will not let him be taken by the enemy or out of your sight until he is about to face down with Dave. Understood?"

"Sir!" said the cadets standing at attention suddenly.

"Good, come back in once piece and deploy!" said Classified saluting the lot of them. They returned the salute then left with Blowhole. He was in the middle of their circle formation.

Corporal froze at the sight of Athenas face not unlike Team Skipper. His face too was one of amazement. Quickly noticing this Athenas face instantly became friendly: "Yeah its me Snow-bear! You wouldn't hurt me right?"

Corporal made a strange snort but didn't move.

"You wouldn't hurt the cute and cuddly would you?" Athena then said pointing out the penguins but ignoring the fact that there beaks had just about hit the floor.

Corporal looked over at the penguins who quickly assumed the cutest poses possible. The polar bear made another strange snort before grabbing his head and yelling: "Help me!"

"Get him!" said both Skipper and Athena before the all jumped on Corporal and began ripping at the bio-mechanical armor he wore. He helped in its removal shortly after they did and it was off rather quickly. "See? What did I tell you?"

"Well Im impressed." said Doris

"I have a question: Snow-bear?" asked Kowalski

"Heh, when I was little I was given a polar bear stuffed animal, I named him Snow-bear. Still have him as a matter of fact." began Athena "Anyway, when I was first here I was scared of pretty much everyone like I said before. So at night I'd sneak into his room and snuggle next to him when I had a bad dream. Which was a lot for a while. When I first met Classified is when I got caught. Corporal didn't mind me doing that but Classified was a bit weirded out. He woke me by kind of trying to pull me away from him not really realizing that I was still fully asleep as I was talking. I got mad and yelled 'No hes my Snow-bear! You cant have him!' in a little kid like voice. Classified was so surprised he let go and I accidentally fell on the floor waking up. The name kinda stuck after that, but I was the only one allowed to call him that. If someone outside the team did he'd glare. The rest of the team didn't call him that because they thought it was cute that we had out own thing."

"Awe! Thats so cute!" said Private and Doris

The others nodded then Kowalski asked "What dose he call you?"

"Silver-snowflake, as it was snowing when we met and my silver scales." said Athena "Its where the silver in my super hero handle comes from."

"I have a question." said Skipper "The whole time you were here you told us that you were backpacking with some other friends that we didn't know and only talked to us through e-mail before you came back. What did you tell our friends and your family?"

"My family I told the same thing I told you. With our friends I said I was with friends of the team, so I was only fibbing if I had to. I found out that these guys knew you because Eva had just finished video chatting with someone. I asked who and she said it was you guys. She felt comfortable telling me because I spoke of you guys in my sleep." answered Athena "Any other questions?"

"How did you not look like you do now after you came back?" asked Private

"A high definition holographic generator built into my belt." she answered "Next question?"

"I didn't hurt you did I?" asked Corporal right away.

"Nothing permanent, but I will be feeling it in the AM." she answered honestly.

"Sorry." said Corporal

"You weren't yourself don't worry about it."

"Yeah, don't beat yourself up big guy!" said Skipper giving him a pat on his leg.

"Awe come one! What kind of ending is that?!" yelled Dave who was still watching from and could still be seen on his giant screen.

"Oh yeah! Forgot he was up there." said Doris in a casual way.

"How could you forget about me?!" yelled Dave indigently.

"Easily." said Kowalski rolling his eyes. "Plus you haven't spoken for a while."

"Well I was having trouble with the sound controls again." Dave replied rubbing the back of his head with the side of one of his arms. The listeners all laughed, but that died out when more controlled North Wind agents started walking in. "Round two anyone?"

"Shiitake Mushrooms! How many more are there?!" said both Athena and Skipper at the same time. They then grinned at each other. Suddenly a group of the new fighters threw a net over Athena and ran off dragging her with them. "Oh no you don't!" Skipper yelled "Guys stay with the big guy here and keep these guys at bay. Im going after our Winged Mistress of a Lady Soldier!"

He went to belly slide after them when Doris zipped up behind him on her segway and picked him up while saying: "Need a lift?"

Skipper grinned and said: "Lets ride!"

Going full tilt they quickly caught up with the group of trappers, right when they did Doris held Skippers beak shut with one flipper and pushed a button on her segway with the other. It fired out balls that released gas. She hit another button while the chased group coughed and sputtered, looking around in confusion. This had a set of specialized goggles pop up for Doris to put on.

"I'll guide you!" said Doris as Skipper pulled his gas mask from his feathers.

"Hope this gas doesn't make Athena savage." said Skipper

"Eva made it on the base so I know it wont." said Doris right before Skipper went into the gas cloud. Doris guided Skipper around most of the coughing animals and told him to attack when he had to. This team up worked swiftly and Athena was free. Then she helped Skipper take down the collared. They led the armored back to their group where Private used Hyper Cute on them and Corporal pulled their armor off. Like he had with the others that Private had done that to before.

"Gah! Weaponized Cuteness gets me again! I- what the-?" said Dave looking at something that was alarming on some other computer screen. "All my control collars are going off line? It cant be!"

"Oh but it can!" came Blowholes voice from behind Dave.

"You!" yelled Dave as he spun around and glared at the dolphin.

"Me." said Blowhole in a scary calm way.

"You messed with my base!" yelled Dave

"You messed with my sister." said Blowhole in that same calm way.

"Your gonna pay!" yelled Dave

"As are you." said Blowhole again very calm.

The two then charged each other and began tussling on the floor. They were both surprisingly evenly matched in strength. Though Dave still had an advantage as he had so many arms. Which Blowhole got caught in rather shortly. Blowhole responded by scrunching up his face which caused his laser to fire. Dave barley dodged so the blast hit the control panel. The smoke from this rose up and set off the rooms sprinklers.

"No!" yelled Dave dropping Blowhole and spinning around.

"I cant believe Im going to say this, but we have to h-h-help Blowhole!" said Skipper "Big Guy do you know where Dave is in the base?"

"Yes I'll lead you there!"

Back in the computer room Eva lost the signal to Daves location: "Well cant tell weather or not thats a good sign." she said as she got the system fully back online. "Alright! Now for the giant EMP!"

"Yes and do hurry Eva!" said Classified who was over at the door with Short-fuse. "We cant hold them back forever!"

Eva rolled her eyes and continued working at a fevered pace.

Team Skipper Plus Two were right outside the door to where Dave and Blowhole could be heard fighting, but so were a great many bio-mechanical armor wearing polar bears. A few bigger even then Corporal.

"OK well thats not good!" said Doris "But we have to get to my brother!" She then hit a button on her segway that fired tazers at the first set of bears that came running at them. It caused their armor to malfunction then begin to burn away while the wearers fell into unconsciousness. Sadly the power was so strong that it blew up most of the segway internally making it completely useless. "Kowalski, my sweet, options?"

He gulped as she watched the next two start to grapple with Silver Lightning and Corporal. Another tried to eat Skipper, who began holding his jaws open while Private used Hyper Cute until he suddenly ran out of energy and got very tired.

"I ran out of cute!" he shouted falling over. Rico grabbed and put him over his shoulder when the bear he was trying to knock out took a swipe at him. Rico then used things like throwing stars to hook him and others to the walls, hacking them up one at a time. Yet all this was simply delaying what was going to happen as another much bigger bear slammed Corporal into Athena and they both hit the floor and still free bears got others unstuck from the walls.

"This would be a time when I'd yell retreat but we seem to be very surrounded." said Skipper nervously.

"Grr! I was so close!" said Athena as she and Corporal shakily stood in a guarding way over the penguins with Doris behind them doing the same on the broken segway as best she could.

"Don't loose heart guys! Sometimes all it takes is one serendipitous break!" said Skipper looking confident again.

"Got it!" yelled Eva as she sent out the base wide EMP, just in time as the door to the room was knocked in and its holders tumbled to the floor. The effect was immediate. Everyone wearing either control device went down, including the now within strike distance group of very large polar bears. The armor suddenly reacted by spa-zing and shocking the one in it, then burned away when they hit the floor.

"Like that for example!" said Skipper trying to sound like he knew that was coming and failing miserably, which made the others grin.

Corporal then punched then forced the door open to the next room where Blowhole was begin held down by Dave with half of his his arms. The other half seemed to be trying to engulf his head while he was screaming: "No! Not that!"

"Hey fish breath!" yelled Athena

"Hey!" yelled everyone that was on her side.

"Oh, sorry!" said Athena rubbing the back of her head. "You want to know who was the other one who messed with your base right?"

"Tell me!" said Dave

All of them then looked at Kowalski who bowed dramatically before saying: "It was some of my best work, was it not?" He then grinned mockingly at Dave who growled before being attacked by Doris from behind, who had been quietly dragging herself into position this entire time. She covered his eyes as he flailed around trying to get her off. In doing this he released her brother.

"Corporal, get Blowhole out of here! We will handle Dave!" shouted Skipper The whole group then ran at the two wrestling. Corporal picked up an exhausted Blowhole and ran from the room as the penguins and Athena started tangling Dave up as fast as they could.

"Guys! Get clear!" shouted Athena Once they had a moment later Athena pulled from a pouch on her belt. A large tan ball that looked to be very squishy. She threw it at Daves head where it burst all other him.

"UH!" he said disgusted.

"Very fast hardening, very high powered water activated glue." said Athena causally. "Compliments of Eva and made just for you." Just as she finished her sentence the glue hardened and Dave couldn't move. Athena grinned then went and picked up Doris and brought her to her brother a bit down the corridor with Corporal.

"You guys came to help me!" said the dolphin when they arrived.

"Yeah well we did owe you for saving Kowalskis before and-" began Skipper

"Well about that, the only reason I saved him was that he helped me to rescue Doris." interrupted Blowhole "No way you would have come for me if you knew that."

"Yeah we would have." said Private

This made Blowhole blink in surprise.

"After all the enemy of my enemy is my friend maybe cliche, but its true." said Kowalski

"Besides your were guilty of going against the penguin credo of Never Swim Alone. True your not a penguin, but you were on the same side as some." said Skipper grinning.

"I forgot about that!" said Athena "Its better then The North Wind Credo."

"Which is?" asked Doris

"No One Breaks The Wind." said Classified grinning as they found them.

It made the others laugh.

"Really? Thats what you guys decided to go with?" said Skipper laughing with the others. "Thats whats on your coffee mugs and t-shirts?"

"Guess that must make this a Flatus Free Zone!" said both Kowalski and Blowhole at the same time. They both looked at each other and laughed hysterically.

Classified face-pawed in reply.

A few passed, which mostly consisted of the the agents cleaning up and repairing their HQ. Those who had injuries also got treated for them and Athena got refills for all of her shots so she was able to walk up right again. Something she was glad for as she got less scared looks that way.

"I know those looks well." said Blowhole "The humans used to give them to me after I got my cybernetic eye."

"I thought you made that." said Athena

"I did but I still had to have some one put it on me. Through an elaborate trick it was a human animal doctor. Then then looks started and I still had to do tricks and yeah." he explained

"Well I always thought you were quite good dolphin formally known as Flippy."

"Who told you?!"

"Kowalski, but he didn't want to I kind of tricked him." Athena grinned in a semi-evil way at that making him laugh. "So I have also heard that you have been quite timid of late."

"Well I am technically wanted by these guys so Im always waiting for them to pounce on me, so to speak." Blowhole replied

"Oh don't worry they wont. I pulled some strings then Classified pulled more and well as long as you don't do anything I feel the need to report your fine." Athena explained

"But couldn't that hurt your feeble rep with the higher ups?"

"Yeah thats where Wolf-y comes in. If you do something that I don't report then he had to report me."

"Ah so your my baby sitter and hes yours." said Blowhole

"Yeah but he always was. Turns out they never knew that I was mutated by Dave. Classified never told them that part as he thought they wouldn't trust me. Turns out they didn't trust me anyway. Classified got in trouble when they found out from the attack. Hes on probation now. If he messes up in their eyes again I think hes done around here."

"Did he loose his team?" asked Blowhole timidly.

"Well technically he was supposed to, at least for the duration of his probation, but they refused to be reassigned to another. They said that they would quit. Classified didn't like that but they didn't care. Not wanting to loose such good agents they stood down on that but they are like him, on probation and likewise our babysitters, to use your word."

"Ah!" said Blowhole

"Theres more you wanna say isn't there?" said Athena narrowing her eyes, but not in a mean way, in an analytical way. "Come on, you can do! Come on Blowy!" She tried to cute it out of him like Private might try with Skipper but it only creeped Blowhole out causing him to wheel backwards on his new segway slightly. Athena laughed: "Well we cant all have the power to weaponize cuteness."

This statement made Blowhole laugh: "Well alright since owe you. I wanna ask, you knew who I was back at the zoo. Thats why you growled. But then you covered it up by tending to my wounds."

"Correct I knew it was you, but I didn't think you were a threat hence I didn't knock you out before tending you. I had been listing in one the conversation before I flew up. Scary good hearing mutation that I neglected to mention." she grinned in a sneaky way. "But thats not what you really wanted to say was it its just something u were slightly wondering as you could have asked me that on the long ride here."

"You are good I have to admit." said Blowhole looking a bit impressed.

Athena shrugged at him then said "So if what you want to say you want to be my techie sidekick, the jobs all yours. I think it would be fun to have a sidekick, lots of the great super heroes have them!"

Blowhole then face-flipper-ed and yelled: "Thats not even close to what I wanted to say! What I was going to say is that Im thinking of giving up the whole being evil thing because of what happened to Doris and Savio was right Ive lost my touch anyway!" After he blurted this he wrapped his flippers around his beak to shut himself up.

Athena grinned at him: "Yeah I figured it was something along those lines, I just needed to get you to say it!"

"Uh, what?" Blowhole then said.

"You heard me." She then pulled an active walkie from the back of her belt where he couldn't see it. "You heard all that right guys?"

All her animal commando friends on the other end said "Loud and clear!" Then Skippers voice said "Awe crud! Now I owe Classified a hundred bucks!"

Athena and Blowhole laughed as then heard the passing of the money take place, then more when Classified opened the door to the room they were in (causing all the rest to fall to the floor as they were leaning on the door) and handed Athena half: "Been a pleasure doing business with you!"

"Like wise my canine friend!" she said taking it with a grin.

"Et Tu Lady Soldier?" said Skipper with his beak hanging open.

"Hee, like Blowy had to admit, I am good." Athena replied grinning. "Lets head to the bases restaurant. A round of drinks is on me!"

Everyone grinned at the began to follow her to said on base location, only pausing for a moment to watch a very proud and happy little sister hug her big brother.

Of course Skipper, being Skipper, didn't believe for one moment that his sea mammal nemesis would ever go straight. So as long as he could he planned to watching him as closely as he could and had been since he had come to the zoo in crafty ways, from hidden cameras to just hiding, and accidentally sleeping, in vents. For the moment though he was able to keep it to himself though as he did feel bad that Classified had gotten in so much trouble in addition to the higher up not much liking or trusting his Lady Soldier.

The End

~Authors Note: Well I hope the conclusion to the Silver Lightning character arch was a good one. Sorry about it being a smidgen longer then the first two. (the first being A Lesson In Penguin Dating & the second being When Alternate East Bursts In On West) There was just more info I needed to get out in this one as its the conclusion to her arch. Well anyway I hoped you like it as this one was especially hard to get right, though thank to my friend Brittney d.k. I think it came out pretty decent. Well review all you like with the exception of the being mean. My stories are a mean freed zone like North Wind HQ is a flatus free zone. Tee Hee!~

~Over & Out~


End file.
